freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
FOSDEM
speaking at FOSDEM 2005]] The Free and Open source Software Developers' European Meeting (commonly known as FOSDEM) is an annual 2-day event hosting talks, tutorials, and stalls for the free software community. It was first organised in 2001. It is organised by volunteers at the Université Libre de Bruxelles in Belgium every year at the end of February. Access to all parts of FOSDEM is free, but donations and sponsors are requested to help fund the event. In 2004 it was attended by 2500 people. In addition to the main schedule, rooms are provided for individual projects to hold discussions. It has been the venue for the Free Software Foundation's Award for the Advancement of Free Software since 2001 although 2006 was an exception. Richard Stallman has given one of the keynotes nearly every year. Some recipients even came to the conference just to receive this award (without registering to give a talk). The event in 2001 was Open Source Developers European Meeting. Its current name was adopted in 2002. 2005 Tim O'Reilly opened the event with a talk about online privacy. Richard Stallman gave the follow-up keynote talking about Copyright vs. Community in the age of Computer Networks. Alan Cox and Jimmy Wales also gave well attended talks. 2006 Richard Stallman did the opening with a speech about software patents, followed by some comments about the aim of the GPLv3. Uriel M. Pereira gave a speech about Plan 9 from Bell Labs. Jeff Waugh closed the event with a speech about Free Software and the GNU/Linux Desktop. 2007 In 2007, FOSDEM was held on February 24th and 25th in the usual venue. As the ULB can not provide more space, FOSDEM might have to be moved to a different location within Brussels. The schedule featured main tracks (1h long), lightning talks (15 mins) and the usual specialised developer rooms. First main talk was given by Pieter Hintjens on the hot topic of Status of Software Patents in Europe. Georg Greve closed the event with a speech entitled Beyond GPLv3. Main Tracks * Security : Security Testing, Metasploit Project, Bacula * Desktop Applications : X.Org Server, AIGLX, GEGL * Development and Languages : Turbocharging Linux with Mono, GDB Tracepoints, Profiling Desktop Applications * Kernel: ReactOS, LinuxBIOS, Linux Kernel * Web: Plone 3.0, Drupal, Mozilla * Internet Services : JBoss BPM, Secure Communications with Jabber, Samba Keynotes *OLPC *Liberating Java There were also developer rooms focusing on CrossDesktop, KDE, GNOME, openSUSE, Mozilla, GNU Classpath and OpenJDK, CentOS and Fedora, Jabber, OpenGroupware and GNUstep, Python, Research Room, X.org, Gentoo, Debian and Embedded. 2008 In 2008 FOSDEM was held on February 23th and 24th. Further information on the conference can be found here. External links *FOSDEM official site *Collection of videos from FOSDEM 2005 up to 2007 *official fosdem wiki:reports about fosdem 2006 *official fosdem wiki:pictures about fosdem 2006 *A transcript of Richard Stallman's talk on GPLv3 from FOSDEM 2006 *wiki page about fosdem 2006 References Category:Linux conferences Category:Free software related events and awards Category:Recurring events established in 2001 ar:الملتقي الأوروبي لمطوري البرمجيات الحرة ومفتوحة المصدر ca:FOSDEM cs:FOSDEM de:FOSDEM fr:Free and open source software developers' european meeting nl:FOSDEM pl:Free and Open source Software Developers' European Meeting fi:FOSDEM zh:自由及開源軟件開發者歐洲會議